


Subtle Touch

by Shemzpaii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aprons, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Butt Slapping, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Hardcore, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Romantic Comedy, Sex, Short One Shot, Smut, Tags Are Hard, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shemzpaii/pseuds/Shemzpaii
Summary: The POV focuses on Akaashi Keiji. All of the characters mentioned are on their post-time skip. Meaning they're now adults.On a holiday morning, Akaashi prepared a surprise for Bokuto and him to celebrate the holidays. But something peculiar happened as he was preparing. A surprise that Bokuto prepared for Akaashi...
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 24





	Subtle Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and I want to send some notes. This one-shot was supposed to be uploaded on December 25, but my lazy butt could never. Sorry for the delay and enjoy this BokuAka crack smut? Please enjoy reading and Happy Holidays to everyone!
> 
> ❣

> _"Ngh... Oh."_

I mumbled to myself as I woke up hugging Bokuto uptight. He looks so angelic as his arms are in my chest. I smiled as the ray of sunshine gleams through our bedroom. The glint of my ring sparkles because of the sunlight. I kissed Bokuto's forehead and whispered.

"Happy Holidays, Bokuto-san."

Bokuto is still sleeping. I couldn't complain as he celebrated with the whole MSBY team and our batch mates with Fukurodani. He looked so tired so I guess I'll let him be. I gently removed his arms from my chest and placed them on a pillow. He snuggled with it as I heard my name as he hugged it so tightly.

I smiled from afar as I saw Bokuto sleeping. I was going to raise the blindfolds but Bokuto was still sleeping. I don't want him to wake up on the wrong side of the bed. I just decided to change my clothes to something loose than I usually wear. I wore a simple apron but I decided to not wear something underneath it. I put on a short so that it won't look revealing. My body is still sore from carrying Bokuto to our home. But I was happy he had fun.

I glanced myself into a mirror to check. It may look revealing but I promised after cooking, I'll wear something more decent. The short I wore was a bit tight, but I guess it could do.

"Alright, Akaashi, you can do this. Let's start by cooking up something."

I went to the kitchen and prepared the ingredients I require to make breakfast. I grabbed some flour, utensils, eggs, and various ingredients to make breakfast.

Since it's the holidays, Bokuto-san is a bit sad because he can't play volleyball for the time being. I, myself, am relieved that I don't have that much work to do.  
As I whisk harmoniously, I hear footsteps coming down from upstairs. I couldn't look at it but I'm sure it was Bokuto. I heard an enormous yawn and I said with energy,

"Good morning, Bokuto-san. Happy Holidays."

I couldn't exactly look at him as I was busy mixing the ingredients. I felt his presence as he hugged me from behind. He kissed my neck with a hot, warm breath.

"Akaashi! Good morning! I had a wonderful sleep because of you! Happy Holidays to you as well!"

Bokuto removed his arms around me and I heard a chair creaked as I suspected he sat on the dining table. I looked back and Bokuto was looking at the table. I sat the bowl down and asked Bokuto if he wants to eat something specific.

"Bokuto-san. I'm making eggs and pancakes. Do you want a specific food you want?"

I waited for his answer as I'm busy buttering the pan. I whisked the batter and poured the mixture. After a short while, I heard Bokuto reply.

_"P-Pancakes fine,"_

"I'm making it right now. Bokuto-san, would you help me with something?"

"Uh, sure, Akaashi! What do you need?"

"Just grab a small plate then give it to me."

I waited for the pancake to soften up and I waited for Bokuto to grab it. I can see that he's shaking and flustered. I couldn't help but worry.  
Does he have a fever? Is he scared about something? Jealous perhaps?

Bokuto gave it to me as he's like giving me a love letter since high school. It was so adorable of him to give it to me.

"Thank you Bokuto-san." I kissed his cheek and placed the pancake on the plate.

"A-Akaashi..." Bokuto mumbled as I heard him running out of breath.

"Are you sick, Bokuto-san? You seem red."

"W-Why are you wearing almost nothing! It makes you sexy and all! And I'm so embarrassed to look at you!" He blurted out.

I... guess it's a bit revealing and all but if I wore something, I might get stains all over my apron or clothes.

"Is it bad, Bokuto-san? I thought of wearing almost nothing because I might make a mess."  
"Oh, Bokuto-san. Can you give me a bar of chocolate? I would like to create some syrup."

I focused on making syrup as Bokuto-san gave the bar of chocolate. He can't find the exact words as I can see his eyes on my body.

"Hey, Bokuto-san... I know we're married and living on the same roof but it's a bit weird for you to stare at me like that."

Bokuto grabbed my hand and explained something to me,

"How can I not look at your beautiful- I mean uh AH! It's so frustrating because it looks like your seducing me!!!" Bokuto threw a tantrum around the kitchen as I was holding a whisk.

I turned off the stove and laid down what I was holding. I held Bokuto's cheek and kissed him tightly. His lips were so warm, and he smells like the morning sun but it kinda reeks the smell of apple juice he drank yesterday.

"You taste like juice, you know. I'm so glad you didn't drink any alcohol." I said as I kissed him one by one.

"Why would I drink alcohol!? That thing tastes so bitter! I would rather eat you up! I-I mean-"

I felt Bokuto's eyes were looking in a different direction. His expression of being serious doesn't sum anything up. He did mention my outfit. I guess it's kinda my fault.

"Are you bothered by what I'm wearing?" I asked.

Bokuto couldn't even look at me. He fidgeted his fingers and blushed.

"Bokuto-san, I can change-"

**...!**

He pinned me through the wall hard enough to knock me back and caught me off guard. He kissed my bitter lips as I'm covered in sweat. His lips travel through my neck as his hand travels my entire body.

 _"B-Bokuto-san... A-Ah! S-Stop!_ " I gasped for breath.

His delicate, huge hands wandered through my thighs and kissed my stomach. He removed the knot on my apron but...

" **AHHH! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TIE IT SO HARD FOR ME TO REMOVE, AKAASHI!?** " Bokuto complained.

"Jeez, I should be the one angry. You can't just pin me so suddenly like that. You surprised me." I complained back.

"But that's what makes it exciting! You tempt me, you know that!? And your... thing is basically showing off!"

I looked down and realized that my thing is a bit revealing as it shows marks.

"Sorry, Bokuto-san. I just wore almost nothing because I don't want to get messy."

"But I want to make a mess with you! Is that okay! We'll clean it together! I promise!"

I untied my apron gently and kissed Bokuto holding his t-shirt.

> "Well, I guess I have to make a move then," I smirked.

We fell to the floor as Bokuto tried to struggle. I couldn't help myself either. I kissed him over and over again. I removed his shirt and he showed his hot body.

"Do you like t-touching my chest and abs, Akaashi? There's more where that came f-from... _A-Ah!_ " Bokuto slightly moaned.

I touched his chest and licked his nipples as I felt he got hard. I fondled his abs as I licked his entire body.

" _Mhmm..._ You taste so good, Bokuto-san. Or would you mind calling you master? Or an ace? Or probably just Bokuto as I call your name?" I teased as he wheezed.

"A-Akaashi... Haah... S-Stop teasing me there... Y-You... I-"

I licked my lips and kissed him shut.

"Let me do the honors first. I'll make you good, _master_. Do you like that?" I teased as I want to see him break from pleasure.

It may sound weird, but I want to see Bokuto experience what he's aching for. I might give him something he completely wants.

I let myself cool down as I let down my apron. I removed his short and I saw his hard cock twitching with excitement.

"You're hard, Bokuto-san. You are so naughty, you know?" I grabbed his cock and stroked it up and down.

I make my way to lick his cock and fondled it as it got longer from the moment. I opened my mouth and Bokuto shoved it inside my mouth.

" _Grk! Hmmm. Ah~_ " I moaned slightly.

I played with the rhythm to give him a blowjob. I didn't mind but it did hurt a bit as I felt it at the back of my throat.

"A-Akaashi, is it too big?" Bokuto moaned as I saw his hand on his mouth — covering his moans.

I tried to remove his cock from my mouth and spoke in a different tone.

"Bokuto-san~ you don't mind, right? I do enjoy this a lot. I love it when you moan my name, master~" I teased and grabbed his balls and sucked his cock.

I started to fasten my pace as I felt him moan.

_"A-Akaashi... A-Ah! M-My t-thing! A-Ah... Keep sucking~ p-please.."_

I reached my hands to his chest, fondling his nipples as I felt them got hard. I fasten my pace as I can feel Bokuto squirm from pleasure.

_**"A-Ah. Ah... Ah! F-frick. I... I c-can't! A-Ah~ Ah~ Akaashi... M-more... Please more... Ah~"** _

Bokuto puts his hand on my head and I felt him forcing me to fasten up. I continued even though it hurts. I removed my shorts and put my hand to my cock and stroked it gently.

 _"Haah... Haah~ F-Faster... Fasterr~"_ Bokuto moaned.

"A-Akaashi... I-I'm going to-"

> To my excitement, a swarm of sweet liquid flowed to my mouth. It was Bokuto's cum. I felt a rush of **ecstasy**. It tastes like a sweet candy with a pinch of bitterness. I removed his cock from my mouth and licked my lips.

"Ah~ Your _cum_ tastes amazing, Bokuto-san... It's not common for me to say this, so I guess you should at least enjoy it." I smiled as my hand is still in my cock, covered in sweat and cum.

"A-Akaashi, s-spit it out!!! Don't do that... **That's illegal!"** Covered in sweat, Bokuto pouted as he got flustered.

"You're so turned on, Bokuto? _Master?_ What do you want me to call you?" I teased as I swallowed Bokuto's cum and rejected his warning.

"The taste of your liquid is soo warm~ I love the feeling of ecstasy..." I continued.

I saw in Bokuto's face he bit his lips.

**...!?**

In my defenseless state, Bokuto-san carried me to the table and kneeled.

"B-Bokuto-san, w-wait- Ah!"

I felt his hot tongue licking my asshole as I felt a rush of hotness from his touch. His big hands, stroking my cock, and his tongue rimming my ass, I couldn't do anything but closed my mouth with my hands.

_"Mhmm... You taste so good, Akaashi! You tempted me... Mhmm. Ah~ You are so good... I can just eat you up... Do you like my hands stroking and fondling your cock as I lick your hole?" Bokuto teased as I felt his finger inside me._

_"A-Ah~ B-Bokuto-san, y-your fingers... Ah! Ugh! Ah~ I-"_

_I closed my mouth from moaning too loud._

"Moan my name, Akaashi~ You keep tempting me so much... This cute ass you got? I just wanna claim you're mine." Bokuto stuck another finger into my ass as I clenched tight.

"A-Ah! Ah... Ah... B-Bokuto-san... P-Please..." I moaned as I touched my nipples from excitement.

> It's unusual for us to have sex. We never really "did" it before. And I just felt what was right. But I don't know how much knowledge he has.

His stroke kept getting faster and faster. He keeps licking my hole and inserting his 3 fingers inside of me.

_"Mhmm... Mhmm. Oh~ yeah... Akaashi-"_

I couldn't hold back but cum from Bokuto's face. I gasped for breath and waited for myself to calm down.

"Haaah... Haah... B-Bokuto-san... Sorry for the mess." I apologized and Bokuto kissed me from afar.

I felt his cock twitch from my thigh. I felt a rush of excitement from his body. But, I don't want the pleasure to end...

"P-please... I-" I tried to stand up but Bokuto shoved me back.

 **"YOU** tempted me, Akaashi. You are getting on my last nerve. Do you want to be punished? Hey, hey, hey... Akaashi~ Don't move an inch. I want to fuck you so hard... Really hard... You make my cock and my body shiver with excitement! It's your fault for being sexy... It's. A. Crime." Bokuto removed the apron from my body and slapped my thigh hard.

" _A-Ah! B-Bokuto-san... Haah~_ " I moaned in pleasure and pain from his slap.

"This is going to leave a mark. I'm an ace after all! But I'm the ace at your heart, right, Akaashi?" Bokuto teased as I felt his cock slapping my thigh.

_"Call me something other than my name. Or moan my name! Whatever you want. Just put on a show and be a good boy and leave daddy to eat and devour your insides. Akaashi, will you let me... **fuck you?** "_

I giggled at the sentence he gave me.

"Hahaha! You're still asking for consent, Bokuto-san?" I giggled.

"W-Well, it's rude to do things without your consent, you know! You might not even kiss or hug me after everything is done! I asked for your permission so that you won't get mad at me!" Bokuto pouted as he looked at me across the table.

I raised my body and kissed Bokuto — then laid down and spread my ass.

"Go on, _daddy~_ I'm ready. I guess this will be your breakfast for today... Bokuto-san... I love you so much..." I recovered my pace and waited for Bokuto.

Bokuto's eyes focused on my face as I felt his warm, gentle glare. I felt his cock on my ass bit by bit.

" _A-Ah! B-Bokuto-san~_ " I moaned a bit.

 **"Is it too big? Yeah, it is... Do you like this cock inside you that much, Akaashi? You certainly do from that look of yours."** He slapped my ass one more time then inserted the rest.

> "Oh, Akaashi... You are so cute when you are like that... Do you want me to move? But you look so cute! Beg for my cock to destroy your insides so that I can fuck you for days... Akaashi~" Bokuto teased as my mouth was open from pleasure.

" _Grhk! B-Bokuto-san... P-Please... fuck me hard... or fuck me as you want me to... I'm yours and you're mine... I-I Ahh! L-Love you..._ " I moaned as I keep clenching my ass.

"Y-You are sucking me in, Akaashi. You're so naughty. I like it. I love every inch of your body and how your cock is begging for help. You want this cock inside you, yeah?" Bokuto teased as he fondled my balls.

I nodded and Bokuto started to move. I felt his passion and sweat shared from our bodies. His hands are big enough to cover my cock and tease it. I couldn't think of anything other than him. I tried to look away from embarrassment, but...

" _Ah! Ah! Ahhh~_ Y-You're so tight and ready for my cock, Akaashi. Beg for your master to **FUCK** you even more! I love you. I love you more than anything... Look at me... Look at me as my cock tries to dominate you." Bokuto's hand is on my thighs and one is stroking my cock.

" _Grhk! Ahhh... ahhh! Bokuto... Bokuto... ahhh~ d-damn it... It feels so good! Ah~ more... more..._ " I begged as I covered my mouth.

"Oh yeah~ Akaashi... You make me feel so good... Oh yeah, do you like my cock inside you? Look at that bulge on your stomach poking out." **Bokuto's pace started to fasten.**

_**I looked at my body and saw my stomach with a slight bulge. I couldn't think of anything other than a rush of ecstasy or like I'm swallowing an aphrodisiac. My mind is blank as I feel his cock — squeezing my insides.** _

_"Oh yeah... Oh yeah... You are so fucking amazing, Akaashi... I love you so much... Fuck, fuck, fuck! Ah... Ah~ Ah!!"_ Bokuto started to harden his pace — almost destroying my insides.

 **"Ah... Bokuto-san... harder~ faster~ make me feel good... Ah!!"** I moaned out his name as I feel a rush of bliss.

_"Let's cum together, Akaashi... Ahhhh ahhh ahhh~ I'm gonna- HAAH!"_

"Ahhh!! _haah... haahh..."_ I moaned and gasped for breath as I couldn't feel anything other than pleasure and numbness.

My cum and sweat combined with Bokuto's sweat. His cock is twitching as it flows out semen from my ass. Bokuto pants and gasping for breath with me. And we fell into each other's embrace. He removed his cock from my inside and kissed me.

"Akaashi?" Bokuto asked as I felt his hot breath on my neck.

"Haah... W-What is it, Bokuto-san?" I said — trying to catch my breath.

> " _C-Can you carry me to the bed? I'm tired..."_
> 
> _"No, Bokuto-san. I almost couldn't walk because of you._ "

Bokuto's eyes widened and hugged me.

"Ah! N-No! I'm sorry Akaashi for being too rough on you! Are you okay!? Bad Bokuto! Bad Bokuto! AHHH!!" Bokuto slapped himself but I stopped him.

"N-No. Bokuto-san. It's fine. It's our first time doing this and I enjoyed it as well. So don't blame yourself." I comforted him with a kiss after I said those vows.

> "Remember when we got married? No matter what decisions we face, we face them together. I married the right person and that's you, Bokuto-san. You are my one and only." I smiled as I hugged him gently into my arms.

"WAHHH!! I'M STILL SORRY FOR BEING TO ROUGH! B-but, I enjoyed it! Of course, I'm the a-"

I _heard_ Bokuto's stomach growl.

"I- uhh... I'm hungry, Akaashi... You tempted me, you know! This wouldn't happen if you didn't wear something so revealing!" Bokuto complained.

"I didn't know you can act so aggressively. And I already cook something but I guess it got cold after what happened."

"I'm sorry, okay! I'll eat whatever you cook! As long as you made it, it's delicious! Because I trust you! And I love you!" Bokuto gave me a rain of kisses and it made me tickle.

"Hahaha! S-Stop, Bokuto-san! Hahaha! We gotta have breakfast and clean ourselves up! Come on, let's go to the bathroom."

"Can I carry you? I look like a mighty prince who saved someone!" Bokuto boasted.

"Fine. Let's get this over with." I agreed to the terms and Bokuto carried me to the bathroom.

Bokuto played with suds and bubbles as we scrub each other up and tried not to get dirty. Since we're together, I asked him the question that bothered me.

"Hey, Bokuto-san."

"Yeah!!???" Bokuto replied.

"When we're doing the thing... How did you know a lot of things?"

"What do you mean?" Bokuto asked again as he scrubbed his body.

"You know, about doing things with me?"

"Ohh... That! Kuroo taught me a lot of things when we got to hang out! He says about uhm pleasuring something! Then-"

_...._

_I stood up silent and grabbed the towel._

"Akaashi, where are you going?" Bokuto asked as I dried myself off.

"I'm going to kill Kuroo, there's already some pancakes I made. Be right back, Bokuto-san."

I hear a splash of water and a scream.

**"NOOO! AKAASHI! DON'T! PLEASE!!! WAIT! WAIT! WE CAN TALK THIS OUT!"**

_After several minutes, Bokuto calmed Akaashi's nerves._

I wore an apron and casual wear and Bokuto wore a sweatshirt. I cooked another batch of pancakes as Bokuto lit up the Christmas tree from my view from the kitchen and Bokuto approached me. I finished cooking some bread, pancakes, and prepared some juice. Bokuto grabbed the plates and laid them on the table.

**We shared a passionate kiss and greeted each other.**

> _"Happy holidays, Bokuto-san. I love you, so much." I greeted._
> 
> _"Happy holidays, Akaashi! I love you more than anything in this world!" Bokuto giggled and held me closer._

_As time goes by, we shared a peaceful day holding each other's affection. We binge-watched some movies and sang songs that Bokuto-san requested._

_Even if the day got messy, we enjoyed our time together. And our promises to each other will never break. Because in the end, we can handle anything as long as we help each other._   
  


**Author's Note:**

> SORRY AGAIN FOR THE DELAY! Thank you always for supporting me and thank you for the people who viewed my first smut, the KuroKen one, thank you for reading it. This is my second time writing one so thank you as always!
> 
> I'm also writing another BokuAka fanfic and a LevYaku one! I hope you can read it as well! Thank you again and Happy Holidays!
> 
> Consider this as a gift?
> 
> ❣


End file.
